Journey For Survival
by Shinju Uchiha
Summary: In a land that hates her, Sakura is thrown into commanding a resistance. She will do anything to get put on the throne. She will go through many dangerous things to protect the kingdom. Previously Hatred in a Kingdom & Darknes in the Light.
1. The beggining of an Adventure

Hello

**Hello! Here is a story that I started on while I was still in public school but because of certain reasons I am now being home schooled!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, after my 11 stories that have been published I will say this I DON"T OWN NARUTO! If I did, Sakura & Sasuke would be together, Sasuke would have taken Sakura with him, & some other things. Please enjoy the story! **

_**When the Stars come to meet the heart will be there. When this kingdom is reunited Love will come back to our hearts, until then we must be separated, death will happen & we shall lose our people. We rely upon the princess who is yet to be born. She is our light, but most will oppose her. She will be hated by people of the land because she will be raised among royals. She will be hated & in that hate people will want to kill her. Do not fear though, she will live & prevail. You must protect her. The most important thing she will need shall be her prince.**_

**The beginning of the Hatred in a Kingdom**

"_**Hemi," a young boy yelled running to pink haired girl.**_

"_**Konnichi wa Sasuke-kun," the pink haired girl said.**_

"_**Konnichi wa Sakura-chan," Sasuke said back.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun, do you love me?" the little girl asked him, snuggling up to him.**_

"_**Of course I do!" he said tackling her in a hug.**_

"_**Do you promise?" she asked.**_

"_**I promise that I love you!" he yelled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed.**_

"_**I love you too Sasuke-kun," the little girl replied.**_

"_**I love you Sakura-Hemi," Sasuke said. He grabbed her & pulled her into a hug. They watched as the sun went down & how the lake held its beauty.**_

"**Sake!" My aunt yelled waking me up. Hi, my name is Sakura, but I am known as Sake for my protection. Until a few years ago I was known as Sakura-hemi or the light bringer by everyone in my castle. My best friend was Uchiha Sasuke, or better yet known as my betrothed. We loved each other, I still love but we will never be together. He is still the prince of Hi-Kari. I have my only brother & sister with me. Our parents were killed. After the tragedy that happened a few years ago we haven't been the same. I had to dye my beautiful pink hair to black because the family would only take me if I dyed my hair & their daughter had some dye from Halloween & that was the color used. They are getting together forces. But, they act like I am just a simple girl who lost her parents & came to live with them. I along with my siblings help out to be safe. I usually take care of the youngest daughter here since she is about 2 months old. "Sake-chan, please hurry-up," my aunt said.**

"**Gomen nasai, I was thinking of pass events," I told her. I saw her face soften.**

"**My dear niece, your father & mother would be so proud of you. Sakura-chan you have been strong, you will once again be put on the throne," my aunt said to me.**

"**Thank you for those kind words, I am still grieving over the loss of their lives," I said to her.**

"**Saku, it is not your fault they were killed," my aunt told me.**

"**I know," I said. She left so I could get ready. My aunt & mom were twins. My father & uncle were also twins. There is exactly 1 year, 3 months, & 3 days difference in there ages. While my father & uncle were born on September 22 my mother & her sister were born on December 25. Well, I have my simple dress on & it is time to go & take care of my cousin. **

"**Sake!" my sister Kasha yelled.**

"**Hai!" I said going down the stairs to start my day. I went & got the baby girl, her name is Mayumi. I took her to see the sheep which she loves.**

"**Sake, you need to got to the market," Katsuo said threw gritted teeth. **

"**What is wrong Nii-san?" I asked.**

"**You shouldn't be going out," he replied.**

"**Nani? I will be fine, this is not the first time I have gone out," I said looking for my cloak. **

"**It is since that Kabuto guy said he would like to marry you," my brother mumbled.**

"**I will be fine, if you are so worried then why don't you get somebody to accompany me?" I suggested to him.**

"**Already asked, I have tools I must pick up," he said.**

"**Ha," I said going out the door with him following.**

"**So, what do I need to get?" I asked.**

"**Aunt Haruno said that you need to get food for a banquet," my brother replied.**

"**Hai, well do we get to take the wagon?" I asked.**

"**Hai," he said. He hitched the horses to the wagon & we left, our first stop was getting the tools. Then we went to the market to get all the spices & things we needed. One of the servants probably already slaughtered the cow & chicken. I had always hated hearing or seeing it which was probably why they sent me out today.**

"**Sake-chan, don't run off," my brother firmly said.**

"**Fine," I said. He stopped in front of one of the merchant's store & I went in.**

"**Hello Sake, what may I do for you?" the apprentice, Naruto, asked me. We are actually really close. Would I marry him? No, I still loved Sasuke even though he probably found another girl to marry.**

"**Hi, Aunt Haruno needs spices & all of the usual stuff for her upcoming banquet," I told him.**

"**Well, Mistress Haruno ordered the stuff & it is the back, will you have your brother help me?" he said.**

"**Hai," I said going out. I went to my brother & told him that Naruto needed help.**

"**Don't leave this area," my brother said as he went to help Naruto. **_**Well, since he said that I will just go off somewhere & see if I can maybe buy something.**_** I thought to myself as I walked away. I went to a shop that looked nice & I went in.**

"**Hello," a cheery girl with black head said.**

"**Hello," I said. "What is your name?" I asked her.**

"**Uchiha Shinju at your service," she said.**

"**An Uchiha? I heard that Uchihas usually stay in Hi-Kari," I said to her.**

"**Well, I was sent here by the royal family to be taught by a famous Haruno who teaches etiquette lessons," she said.**

"**Oh, are you lost?" I asked.**

"**No, I am working here right now because my aunt owns this shop & we have yet to talk to her," she said.**

"**Well, I am her niece; would you like to meet her today?" I asked.**

"**Sure," she said. She grabbed a cloak & we went out of the shop.**

"**May I ask you a question?" I asked her.**

"**Hai," she said.**

"**Why would you be sent to somebody out here? I mean there are plenty of etiquette teachers in Hi-Kari," I said.**

"**How would you know that?" she asked me.**

"**Oh, never mind!" I said.**

"**Ok," she said.**

"**SAKE!" Katsuo yelled.**

"**Uh oh," I said.**

"**What?" Shinju asked.**

"**Well, I snuck off when my Nii-san wasn't looking," I said looking around. I heard him yelling my name I just couldn't see him.**

"**Well, things haven't changed," she said. I looked at her dumb founded & then I remembered. Uchiha Shinju, sister of Sasuke.**

"**Shinju-chan," I said surprised. I suddenly stopped hearing my brother. I looked behind me & found him there.**

"**Katsuo-nii?" Shinju said shocked.**

"**Shinju-chan?" Katsuo said, equally shocked.**

"**Oi," I said. "Katsuo," I whispered.**

"**Right, will you come with us?" he asked.**

"**Of course," she said. We went to wagon & Shinju & Katsuo got on.**

"**I must go & see Naruto real quick," I told them.**

"**Be quick," my brother said. I went inside to talk to Naruto.**

"**Sake, is something wrong?" Naruto asked me.**

"**No, Naruto-kun do you have anything that my Onee-san would like for her birthday?" I asked him.**

"**What does she like?" he asked.**

"**Umm… well she is very into fashion," I said.**

"**Well, how about some shoes or ribbon?" he suggested.**

"**Do you have a red cloak?" I asked.**

"**Yes, it is the perfect size for her," he said.**

"**How much?" I asked.**

"**500" he said.**

"**Here you go," I said handing him my pay.**

"**Wait, isn't this your pay from the whole year?" he asked me.**

"**Hai," I said. Every year I earned some money & then I buy something for my sister.**

"**Ok," he said going to the back. A few seconds later he came out with a package. "Here you go."**

"**Arigatou," I said running outside with the package in my arms.**

"**What did you buy?" my brother asked as I got in the wagon.**

"**A birthday present," I said. The rest of the way was silent. I helped get everything into the house & then I went to my sister's room & knocked on the door.**

"**Come in," she chimed. I went in. "What is it?" she asked smiling.**

"**I have brought you your birthday present!" I said handing her the package. She opened it & then closed it.**

"**How much did this cost you?" she asked sternly.**

"**Not telling," I said.**

"**Tell me," she said.**

"**No!" I said running out.**

"**Sake!" My aunt yelled.**

"**Hai," I said going down stairs.**

"**Please get Kasha," my aunt said.**

"**Hai," I said going upstairs. I said, "Onee-san, Mistress Haruno would like to talk to us."**

"**Ok," she said coming out. We walked downstairs. When we got there Katsuo, Shinju, my aunt, & uncle were there. We both found a seat & sat down.**

"**Well, the true reason Shinju-chan is here is because she will be taking Sakura, Katsuo, & Kasha across the border," my uncle said.**

"**Nani!?" I said.**

"**Sakura, it is to dangerous for you to stay here," my aunt said.**

"**Why? I don't want to leave! I don't want to go to," I said.**

"**Sakura, you know that you have to! If you die or get captured everything will be ruined," Kasha said.**

"**What about Kabuto? Or Naruto? Huh? Kabuto wants to marry me & Naruto is my best friend! If I leave they will get suspicious!" I screamed at them.**

"**What about Sasuke!?" Shinju screamed shocking me.**

"**Sasuke," I whispered.**

"**Oh, so you remember him?" she asked. A whole bunch of emotions swept threw me. **_**I had always loved him. I still did but why now had he come back in my life?**_** I thought to myself.**

"**Why now? Why did you just come for me?" I mumbled to myself.**

"**Sakura-chan, if we had come any sooner you might not have made it out but there is a resistance & the borders aren't as heavily guarded," Shinju explained.**

"**Does Sasuke even care anymore? I mean, we were just 12 when it happened & it has been 3 years," I said.**

"**Sakura-chan, he still cares for you! He is the one who sent me!" Shinju said. I stopped moving, I stopped breathing at what she had just said. **_**He sent Shinju? Why would he send her?**_** I asked myself.**

"**Sakura-chan, you need to leave," my uncle said.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**The resistance wants you to lead them Sakura," Shinju said.**

"**But I can't lead them! I would probably get them killed! They need somebody who was trained as a warrior," I said.**

"**No, they need you!" Shinju said.**

"**Why me? Huh? Why not Kasha or Katsuo?" I asked.**

"**We are here to protect you!" Katsuo said.**

"**Why me? I am nothing but a girl who used to be princess who is now just the niece of a wealthy business person!" I screamed.**

"**Sakura! You are more than that! Do you remember what they used to call you?" my brother screamed.**

"**Of course I do! Almost everyone called me The Light Bringer!" I shouted.**

"**Then why won't you see it!? You are meant to lead them!" Katsuo yelled.**

"**Why am I the one? Why isn't it Kasha?" I yelled.**

"**Kasha couldn't even if she tried. You are the youngest of 3 & that is why," my uncle said calmly. **

"**But why the youngest?" I mumbled to myself.**

"**That is what your grandmother asked," my aunt said.**

"**Why then? Huh?" I said. I had calmed down a bit more.**

"**We don't know Sakura," Katsuo replied.**

"**WHY NOT?" I yelled.**

"**We will never figure it out, Sakura," Shinju said.**

"**Well, what about Kabuto & Naruto? Naruto is my best friend & Kabuto wants to marry me?" I asked.**

"**Well, Naruto is actually hired to protect you," Kasha said.**

"**NANI!?" I yelled.**

"**He was brought here shortly after you left the castle," Katsuo said.**

"**Ok, what about Kabuto? If he finds me gone he will get suspicious," I said.**

"**Well, if Naruto is gone he might think you 2 got married," Shinju said. Everyone started laughing.**

"**That wasn't funny," I mumbled under my breath.**

"**Hello! Gomen nasai," Naruto said coming in.**

"**Wait, what about Hinata?" I asked, shocking everyone.**

"**What about her?" Katsuo asked.**

"**Naruto asked her to marry him!" I screamed.**

"**Hyuga will never allow it," Kasha said.**

"**He isn't going to allow it but we are running away," Naruto said.**

"**Bring her with you Naruto-kun," Shinju said.**

"**Hello Shinju-chan!" Naruto said.**

"**Great! You 2 know each other!" I said sarcastically. **

"**Funny," Shinju said just as sarcastically.**

"**Bring Hinata with you," my uncle said.**

"**Bring her where?" he asked.**

"**After the banquet tomorrow Kasha, Katsuo, Sakura, & Shinju will be leaving," my uncle said. Then he continued, "Will you do your job & go with them or will you stay here?" **

"**I will go & take Hinata along with me. She will be happy. How will we get out?" Naruto asked.**

"**You will take our new carriage; also there should be 3 dresses from Hi-Kari at the shop, & 2 new suites, am I correct?" my aunt said.**

"**Hai," Naruto said.**

"**Well, the smaller one is yours," my aunt said.**

"**Well, that is part of the reason I am here. The second being you asked me here. I have the dresses & suits in the carriage," Naruto said.**

"**Please go get them," my aunt asked.**

"**Hai," he said going out. A couple minutes later he came in with the packages.**

"**My I see them?" my aunt asked. Naruto handed the packages to her. She opened one & gave it to Shinju, the next one she opened she motioned for Kasha. "Sakura, this one is yours." I went & took the package from her. I opened it & gasped. I quickly closed it.**

"**What is wrong Sakura-chan?" Katsuo asked.**

"**Nothing," I said trying to keep the tears from falling, failing miserably I threw the package on the chair & ran upstairs crying. I couldn't stand to look at that dress again. It looked exactly like the one my mom wore when she first met my father. The long, emerald green dress, with the long sleeves, & how they will trail the ground when I walk. The dress was made of silk that had diamonds set within the neck of the fabric. I am probably betting that my aunt has the jewelry for it too.**

"**Sakura," Shinju said coming in my room.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**What is wrong?" she asked me.**

"**I don't want to wear that dress," I told her.**

"**Please wear it," Shinju said.**

"**Why? It is not my mother's dress & it is of no meaning to me," I said.**

"**You are wrong, that dress is your mother's dress, my mother sent it here," Shinju said.**

"**How?" I asked.**

"**Well, your mother wanted you to wear it no matter what so she sent the dress to make sure you would wear it incase something happened to them," she said.**

"**So basically my mom made sure nothing happened to it? What about the jewels?" I asked.**

"**Well, those are in there you just closed it too soon," she said.**

"**Oh, I guess I did," I said.**

"**So, will you wear the dress?" she asked.**

"**Yes, I will wear the dress my mom wanted me to wear most," I said.**

"**Good, I will help you tomorrow with it," she said.**

"**Thanks, well I'm a bit tired. Would you mind if I went to bed?" I asked.**

"**Of course not," she said leaving the room. I went & got my night slip on & I got in my bed & fell asleep. I soon started dreaming.**

"_**Sakura-chan!" my mom yelled as I felt like I was being pulled by something.**_

"_**Mommy!" I yelled, I was 12 but it felt so right calling her that.**_

"_**Sakura-chan!" A 12 year old Sasuke yelled. He was running towards me with his sword drawn. Dang, he was so strong! **_

"_**Help Sasuke!" I yelled thrashing around at the people holding me.**_

"_**I coming Sakura-chan!" he yelled. He soon jumped onto the man in front of me & hit him across the head with the hilt of his sword. He then grabbed me & started running to my mom. She grabbed hand & we all ran. I soon felt another presence; it was that of my brother & sister.**_

"_**Onee-chan, Nii-san," I said as I looked up at them.**_

"_**Keep running Imouto," they both said. I tried to keep up, but I soon got tired. I fell shortly after that. **_

"_**Sakura-imouto," my brother said coming back & picking me up. He started running again & we caught-up with everyone else who was surrounded by guards of unknown colors. I saw that my dad was among them now. I wanted to call out to him but something told me not to.**_

"_**By the decree of King Orochimaru you are ordered to stand down & let us have Princess Sakura," one of the knights said.**_

"_**Never," my father growled.**_

"_**Well, then we have been ordered by King Oro-"the guard was cut off by my dad yelling "Orochimaru is no king!"**_

"_**Well, he is becoming the king right now," the guard said. "Well, since you will not commit to handing over Princess Sakura we have been ordered to kill you."**_

"_**I am sure you haven't been ordered to kill Prince Sasuke," my father said.**_

"_**No, on the contrary we have been ordered to bring him with the princess," the guard said again.**_

"_**You will have no favor from Hi-Kari," Sasuke said.**_

"_**We have already fallen out of favor by taking King Haruno off of the throne," the guard said.**_

"_**Daddy!" I screamed, thinking the moment was right. Everyone of the guards looked at me, & while they had their heads turned my father attacked. Katsuo covered my eyes has he killed them. Once he was done I felt Katsuo move & join them in a hall, & then he removed his hand.**_

"_**We must be leaving. & good job my cherry blossom," he said as everyone started running again. We ran about a few yards before we were stopped by some of our own guards.**_

"_**May we accompany you?" one of them asked.**_

"_**Hai," my father said. They all surrounded us, & we started running again.**_

"**Saku!" Shinju yelled at my door again. It was already the next day.**

"**Yes," I said groggily getting up.**

"**You must bathe!" she yelled.**

"**Nani?" I asked.**

"**Oi, the ball is tonight! Kasha is already bathing & you have one ready for you!" She said dragging me out of my room.**

"**I only have my nightshift on!" I yelled at her.**

"**All of the males have been ordered out of the house," she said. I relaxed a bit as she led me to a room that had a tub. When we went in I could feel the heat about me.**

"**Do I get in?" I asked.**

"**Yes, I will come & help you with your hair once you are ready. Just shout my name & I will come," she said leaving. I grabbed the bar of ruff soap & started scrubbing. I then ran my hair in the water & put the soap in it. I washed it out & then looked at how my skin felt smooth & clean.**

"**Shinju-chan," I yelled. I heard her walking up the steps. I also heard extra steps behind her. She soon came in with 2 of the servants of the house.**

"**Girls, please get some scented oil," Shinju said to the other girls. They left & a few minutes later came back with a few bottles of oil. "Thank you, please go get the hair stylist," she said once they put the bottles down. **

"**What hair stylist?" I asked her.**

"**Oh, your aunt had a person from when you were younger come here," she replied. "You might want to start with the oils," she added.**

"**Oh yes," I said getting out. I grabbed the long piece of linen next to the tub & wrapped it right above my chest. It went right above my knees. I grabbed one of the oils & read the description. The bottle was old though, that I could tell because of the label. "How old is this?" I asked.**

"**Oh, Katsuo just turned 17… Kasha just turned 17… oh, about 18 years," she said.**

"**Whoa, it is as old as my parent's wedding anniversary," I said.**

"**Yep, that was the plan," she mumbled.**

"**Did my parent's know this was going to happen?" I asked her.**

"**No!" she said. I could see she was lying.**

"**Please don't lie to me," I said.**

"**Fine, they had a feeling it might happen," she said. "Please Sakura-chan start with the oils!" she begged. I looked at the bottle again & saw it was that of the Cherry Blossom tree I was named for. I splashed some onto my skin & spread it around. It felt so good. I put some on until it covered my whole body excluding my face. It felt so good. I soon heard a knock on the door.**

"**Come in," I said. A lady walked in, she was tall, had brown long, straight hair, & looked to be about 30. **

"**Hello Sake," the lady said with a glint in her eye.**

"**Hello, may I ask your name?" I asked her.**

"**My name is Ayame," she said. (No, she is not Ayame from the ramen shop.)**

"**Ayame? wait Ayame has in the Ayame that my parents had take care of me?" I said.**

"**Hai, the very same," she said. **

"**It has been forever!" I said smiling.**

"**Hai," she said. "Well, where is your dress? You must get your dress on so I can fix your hair," she said looking around. Shinju went out & then came back a couple minutes with the package.**

"**Here Sakura," she said. I looked at her shocked, 'What? She knows who you are."**

"**Fine," I took the package from her & went to my room. I found my corset & put it on. Then I put my long underwear on. I then finally put the dress on. It fit perfectly. I looked at it in my mirror & it looked wonderful. The long sleeves dragged the floor as I walked back to the room.**

"**You look wonderful!" both of the females exclaimed as I came in. I twirled around.**

"**Do you really think so?" I asked.**

"**Hai," they both said.**

"**Ready for me to fix your hair?" Ayame asked.**

"**Hai!" I said. I found a chair & sat down. She started working with my hair. I looked at her & she smiled. I felt like going to sleep. It was so tedious having my hair done.**

**1 hour later**

"**Sakura-chan you look great!" Shinju exclaimed once Ayame was done.**

"**You really think so?" I asked as I looked at my hair in the mirror. My hair had many curls around my face, they were small. Near my forehead there were flowers of the Cherry Blossom Tree that went well with my black hair. They are so pretty.**

"**You really look good Sakura-chan," they both exclaimed.**

"**What is next?" I asked.**

"**Your jewelry," Shinju said.**

"**Ok, well where is it?" I asked. Shinju grabbed the package & brought out a flower that was made of diamonds & it was pink. The earrings were just beautiful! They were made of diamonds but they had a green tint to them. The earrings looked like little roses. My bracelet matched. "I can't believe these are still around," I whispered.**

"**Well, they are," Shinju said going & grabbing something from the corner. "Her are your shoes," she said, handing them to me. They were heels, they had an open back & the toes had a thick piece of fabric to connect them to the bottom. The shoes were the same color as the dress. I put the shoes on & went to the mirror. I looked just like my mother.**

"**You look great Sake," Ayame said bowing.**

"**Arigatou Ayame-san," I said.**

"**You are welcome Hemi," was how Ayame responded.**

"**Please, I am not a princess," I said.**

"**Oh, but you are Haruno-hemi," she said.**

"**Well, arigatou for everything," I said. I went up to her & gave her a hug, shocking her.**

"**You are welcome my lady," she said hugging me back. She soon broke the hug.**

"**Sake!" my brother yelled coming in the room.**

"**Hai," I said turning around.**

"**We have a problem," he said.**

"**Nani?" I asked.**

"**Kabuto has insisted that you marry him," he said.**

"**He can't do that," I said.**

"**Well he can," he said.**

"**Please explain," I said.**

"**He has the governor's permission," he replied.**

"**How?" I asked.**

"**He is the governor's son," he replied.**

"**NANI!?" I screamed.**

"**Hai, he is the governor's youngest son," he said.**

"**Great, how are we supposed to leave?" I asked him.**

"**Well, the governor will be here tonight so tell him you would like to study abroad & that you do not wish to marry yet," he responded. **

"**Ok, I will tell him that," I said.**

"**Good, now you must go down & start meeting the guests," Katsuo said.**

"**Ok," I said. He offered me his arm & I took it. He walked me down the stairs & I felt everyone eyes upon me. I was like the best of the crop this year. **

"**Are you feeling ok? You look a little pail," my brother asked/said.**

"**I am fine," I said. He let me go & I soon found Naruto.**

"**Konnichi wa Sake-chan," he said bowing. I curtsied right back.**

"**Konnichi wa Naruto-kun, where is Hinata-chan?" I asked.**

"**I believe she is with her father," he said.**

"**Oh, have you told her about what is happening tonight?" I asked.**

"**Yes, I have told her about the activities that have been planned," he said.**

"**Does she like them?" I asked.**

"**She doesn't love them but she doesn't loath them," he said.**

"**Good, well I will talk to you later. I mist speak to the governor," I said leaving. I looked around & eventually found the governor. For somebody in his late forties he was quite cute. He was a widow having lost his wife in her last pregnancy. He was grief stricken, but almost all of the women went after him after that. **

"**Governor, where is your son Kabuto?" one of the many girls surrounding the governor asked.**

"**I have no clue," the governor said.**

"**Excuse me governor," I said in a meek voice. I was surprised when he looked at me.**

"**Yes Sake-chan?" he asked.**

"**May I speak to you alone?" I asked him.**

"**Yes," he said leaving the group of girls. I led him outside to talk to him. "What is it that you need?" he asked once we were outside.**

"**Well it is about Kabuto & marriage. My aunt & uncle would like me to study abroad & I would too, but if Kabuto is trying to make me his wife it will be hard. I wish not to marry yet & my aunt & uncle think I must study out & around before I become a wife," I told him.**

"**Ok, well I don't think you & Kabuto will make a good couple," he said leaving.**

"**Arigatou," I said in a whisper.**

"**Sake-chan," my aunt said. **

"**Hai," I said.**

"**Come in before you get sick," she said. I went inside. I heard my uncle making an announcement. **

"**Well, it is time to eat, we will show you where to sit at the table!" he said leading everybody to the table. He being very tricky put Naruto & Hinata next to each other, & put Hinata's family at the end of the table. The only person missing from the Hyuga family that I knew was Neji. He had left a year after I came here.**

"**Sake-chan," Katsuo said coming up to me.**

"**Nani?" I asked.**

"**You are to sit next to Naruto & Kasha," he said.**

"**Ok,' I said going to my seat. I sat down & Kasha looked over at me & smiled.**

"**What did the governor say?" she asked me.**

"**He said he didn't think that Kabuto & I would make a good couple," I told her.**

"**Hmm, ok, so is Hinata prepared?" she asked.**

'**Hai," I said.**

"**Good," she said back. We ate & enjoyed laughs, but 2 hours later it was all over & everybody had left. **

"**Sake, Kasha, Katsuo, Naruto, Hinata, & Shinju, please be careful once you leave," my aunt said.**

"**We will," I said to her.**

"**Well, go back everybody & be back down here soon," she said.**

"**Hai!" we all said. We went upstairs & got all of our stuff together. We grabbed everything that we owned. Also, Naruto & Hinata has brought their stuff earlier so they were both helping me get my stuff outside. Once we were all packed we went back into the house.**

"**Please, please be careful everyone," my uncle said.**

"**We will be fine," Kasha said. After many heart felt goodbyes & stuff we went to the carriage. The carriage was covered & we had a wagon with all of our stuff behind us. Naruto was on the one in the back & Katsuo was on the one we were in. I looked out the windows & was thinking one thing: **_**what is going to happen to us?**_

**--**

**I hope you liked it. If you did please tell me. I do take anonymous reviews.**

**-- **

**Shinju **


	2. An almost dangerous adventure to HiKari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did I would be rich, & I would live in Japan. And also I did change the name of the story. I am having a problem with naming this one.**

_Italics: Sakura thinking_

_**Bold Italics: Inner Sakura & Dreams **_**(I don't know when she is going to show up)**

**Bold: Talking or talking about something they are doing**

_**When the Stars come to meet the heart will be there. When this kingdom is reunited Love will come back to our hearts, until then we must be separated, death will happen & we shall lose our people. We rely upon the princess who is yet to be born. She is our light, but most will oppose her. She will be hated by people of the land because she will be raised among royals. She will be hated & in that hate people will want to kill her. Do not fear though, she will live & prevail. You must protect her. The most important thing she will need shall be her prince.**_

_**Recap**_

**--**

**My uncle being very tricky put Naruto & Hinata next to each other, & put Hinata's family at the end of the table. The only person missing from the Hyuga family that I knew was Neji. He had left a year after I came here.**

"**Sake-chan," Katsuo said coming up to me.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**You are to sit next to Naruto & Kasha," he said.**

"**Ok,' I said going to my seat. I sat down & Kasha looked over at me & smiled.**

"**What did the governor say?" she asked me.**

"**He said he didn't think that Kabuto & I would make a good couple," I told her.**

"**Hmm, ok, so is Hinata prepared?" she asked.**

'**Hai," I said.**

"**Good," she said back. We ate & enjoyed laughs, but 2 hours later it was all over & everybody had left. **

"**Sake, Kasha, Katsuo, Naruto, Hinata, & Shinju, please be careful once you leave," my aunt said.**

"**We will," I said to her.**

"**Well, go back everybody & be back down here soon," she said.**

"**Hai!" we all said. We went upstairs & got all of our stuff together. We grabbed everything that we owned. Also, Naruto & Hinata has brought their stuff earlier so they were both helping me get my stuff outside. Once we were all packed we went back into the house.**

"**Please, please be careful everyone," my uncle said.**

"**We will be fine," Kasha said. After many heart felt goodbyes & stuff we went to the carriage. The carriage was covered & we had a wagon with all of our stuff behind us. Naruto was on the one in the back & Katsuo was on the one we were in. I looked out the windows & was thinking one thing: **_**what is going to happen to us?**_

**--**

_**End Recap**_

"**Sakura-chan," Hinata said to me the first time in my life.**

"**Hai," I said.**

"**So you are the great Haruno Sakura?' she asked, not stuttering for the first time in her life.**

"**Hai," I said to her.**

"**Sakura-chan, are you going to wash the dye out?" Kasha asked.**

"**Yes," I said. I will not tell you the gruesome smell that emits from the products that are used.**

"**Sakura, once we get across the border you can wash your hair out," Katsuo yelled from the top of the carriage. I soon heard some noise outside.**

"**Who goes there!" a man shouted. **

"**I & my friend back there are transporting a young female to get married to a man in Hi-Kari," my brother said.**

"**You may pass," the man said. I looked out the window & saw a rather rotund man waving at the carriage & winking. I shivered down my spine once I saw that. I heard the man wave Naruto by. I let a breath, which I hadn't known I was, holding out. We were in silence, & all of us eventually fell asleep. I was dreaming a wonderful yet weird dream, when all of a sudden I flew off the bench of the carriage & onto Shinju.**

"**Ow," she said.**

"**Gomensai," I muttered pushing myself up.**

"**It is ok," she muttered back. I sat back down on the bench. We all heard a sudden crash. I opened the door & flew out. My brother was wrestling a man, he didn't have the purple & yellow suits as do the soldiers of Orochimaru, but he had a rather plain, rugged brown shirt & his pants matched.**

"**Give me your things, little boy, for the resistance has need of them," the guy in the brown said.**

"**What do you want with corsets & dresses?" I asked, shocking both of them.**

"**We have need of women's clothing," he said. I looked at my brother & he nodded.**

"**Well, I have use of them, since I will be the new leader once I am across the border," I said to him.**

"**Yeah right, the only one who will be-"he trailed off as he looked at my face, even though it was dark he could see my face. "Princess Light Bringer," he said as he bowed to me.**

"**How did you know that?" I asked him.**

"**I use to protect you," he said revealing his face to me again. I gasped.**

"**You were the guard who asked if you could accompany us that night," I said looking at him with tears in my eyes.**

"**Aye, the very same, has you can see I healed from that night," he said.**

"**Please remind me of your name," I said to him.**

"**My name is Yasu," he said. Dang, his name was a shocker.**

"**Well, why you are doing this, huh?" I asked him.**

"**I am trying to protect my family & you," he said. I was warmed by the fact that he said you.**

"**Well, thank you," I said to him.**

"**Yasu-san, where is the best place to cross the border?" my brother asked.**

"**Oh, I will take you there," he said.**

"**Will the horses & carriages be ok?" I asked. I didn't want to carry my stuff. Everyone laughed at my statement.**

"**Yes everything will be fine," Yasu said with a smile on his face.**

"**That wasn't funny," I mumbled.**

"**Maybe you should have been named funnila," Shinju said.**

"**Why is that?" I asked.**

"**Well, it is funny minus the y plus ila," she said.**

"**Leave me alone," I said pouting.**

"**Do you want some taffy?" my brother asked.**

"**Yeah!" I said. I mean, taffy is the best besides chocolate but he didn't bring any!**

"**No, you said to leave you alone," he said.**

"**GIVE IT TO ME!" I screamed jumping at him.**

"**Oh no, all the females get in the carriage & we need to get the wagon on this side of the carriage," Yasu said. Naruto moved the wagon to where Yasu told him to.**

"**What is wrong Yasu-kun?" I asked.**

"**Well, when you screamed the scouts for Orochimaru heard you," he said.**

"**Oops, I'm sorry," I said.**

"**It is ok, just get in the carriage," he said. We all got in the carriage & closed the doors. We soon heard a clash of metal upon metal. My only thought was of my brother, Naruto, & Yasu. **_What if Naruto gets hurt or worse? I mean I would kill me if I were Hinata. I mean she isn't one to get mad but she might go after me after this. I hope Nii-san & Yasu-kun are going to be ok. Oh, I hope they will be ok._

"**Saku-chan, they will be fine," Hinata whispered to me. I nodded to her & she smiled. I soon heard more yelling & then everything went quiet. I looked at the other girls & they looked at me. Somebody opened the door & we all jumped. It was Katsuo!**

"**Katsuo!" I said jumping on him & giving him a hug.**

"**Ok imouto," he said helping me back in the carriage. "We must hurry across the border before they find this mess," Katsuo said closing the door. I went & pulled one of the small curtains over & looking outside. On the ground lay the bodies of soldiers who had been working for Orochimaru. I heard Katsuo talking to Yasu in the front. As the other girls started going to sleep I looked for a way out. Once everyone fell asleep I felt along the top to see if there was a place to push myself up through. My hand pushed something up sometime after that. I pushed it farther up & it opened. I was able to push myself up & out of the hole. I looked around & in front of me were the heads of my brother & Yasu. I looked around & saw we were in a beautiful forest. The trees were very green along with the grass. I looked around & in front of me were the heads of my brother & Yasu. I then started planning something that would get them good. I heard them talking about different things so I put myself in the carriage but to where I could get out fast. I screamed & then while I felt the carriage stop & them get off I pulled myself back up & waited for them to get in the carriage.**

"**What happened?" Yasu asked. I felt both of them get in. I put my arm over the side & closed the door. I then jumped in the seat & took of. I was laughing the whole way while I heard everyone bickering inside. I soon felt a slight shift in the back & I looked behind me. Standing on top was Katsuo & Yasu. Yasu sat down next to me & while I looked at him Katsuo grabbed me & dropped me in the hole.**

"**Stay there," he shouted closing the door. I sat on the bench sulking.**

"**Why did you take off like that?" Kasha asked.**

"**I thought it would be fun," I said.**

"**Of course you did," Shinju said. I felt for the door on the roof & opened it. I went through & sat on the roof behind Katsuo & Yasu. **

"**Hey, Nii-san" I said.**

"**What are you doing up here?" he asked.**

"**Nothing, you?" I asked. He gave me an agitated look & I looked at him innocently.**

"**Hn," he said.**

"**Baka," I said. He looked at me. He started glaring. What did I do? I glared & hit him across the head.**

"**Ouch," he said rubbing his head.**

"**Baka," I said again. He was about to respond when we hit something & I started falling off. I grabbed the side of the carriage & Katsuo tried to grab me but it was too late. I slid off & hit the ground. It hurt so bad, I just kept rolling but I eventually stopped. I heard somebody call my name & I heard a wagon stop & somebody approach me from behind-.**

**A little while later**

"**Sakura-chan," I heard somebody said. I moved around. **

"**Imouto wake-up," my brother demanded. **_Since when was he Mr. Cranky Pants?_

"**Shutup," I said sitting up.**

"**She lives!" Naruto said.**

"**Shutup," I said again.**

"**Make me," Naruto said.**

"**Thanks for the invite," I said trying to get up. All of a sudden a pain ran through my back.**

"**Calm down Sakura, you might make your back worse," Kasha said.**

"**I'm fine," I said getting up & stretching. My back actually hurt like heck but I wasn't going to let them see that. I went over to Naruto & hit him across the head & just for the heck of it hit him again.**

"**Ow Sakura-chan, that hurt," he said.**

"**Good," I said. **

"**You got lucky that we were close to the border?" Katsuo said.**

"**Why?" I asked him.**

"**Because it would have taken us longer to get to safe spot & then we wouldn't have been able to help any injury you had," he said. I didn't get half of it but oh well.**

"**We must get moving if you wish to make it to the castle by night fall," Yasu said.**

"**Wait, what time is it?" I asked. I finally looked around & saw that I was under a cloth tent.**

"**It is about 9 in the morning," Katsuo said.**

"**WHAT!?" I screamed shocking everyone except Katsuo, Kasha, & Shinju.**

"**Yep, well you better go & wash your hair," Katsuo said. I looked at him and he sighed. "Yasu, Naruto, & I will be right here in the tent," he said. That was all that it took to get me out. Apparently we all wanted some form of bath so we found a little pound that had a stream leading out & that had a waterfall. The water was a very clear blue color. There were trees covering the area. It looked so nice. We took our clothes off & got in. I washed all of the black out of my hair & soon it was the beautiful pink pastel again. We all got out & dried off & then put our clothes back on. Surprisingly our clothes were pretty clean for being on the road for about 2 days. We all had of course changed from the clothes we wore to the banquet. The dress I had to wear was still so puffy & I hated it. I much rather have my mom's slim dress that you could run in easily. I also still had my mothers dress in one of my trunks.**

"**Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out from the tent.**

"**What?" I asked as I came into the camp site again.**

"**Come into the tent," Katsuo said.**

"**Hai," I said going to the tent. I went in to the tent & was met by an extra guy. I looked into his eyes & I knew who it was. "Sasuke-kun," I said feeling myself sway. I started to fall backwards but I felt somebody catch me.**

"**Sakura-chan," Sasuke said.**

'**It has been forever," I said to him.**

"**Yes it has, now we must get your caravan to the castle," Sasuke said helping me up. He offered his hand to me while we walked out. I took it & we walked out of the tent. The light was blinding & then nothing.**

"**Sakura-chan, wake-up!" Kasha yelled from somewhere. I sat up looking around.**

"**What?" I said still looking around.**

"**Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. **_**Was that a dream?**_

"**Yeah, I am ok," I said. I looked around & shook my head. I saw pink go by my head. I grabbed a handful of hair & brought it to the front of my face. My hair was pink again. **_Is Sasuke here?_** "Is Sasuke here?" I asked.**

"**No, why do you ask?" Katsuo said. When did he get here?**

"**What was the last thing I did?" I asked.**

"**Oh, you came in the tent & started swaying & then you fell unconscious," Katsuo said to me.**

"**Oh, so part of it was a dream & the other was real," I said more to myself than anyone.**

"**Yep, now come on, we must get going," Katsuo said. **

"**Hn," was my reply. I shocked everyone when I said that,**

"**OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Shinju from somewhere outside.**

"**What Shinju-chan?" Katsuo said to her.**

"**Did Sakura-chan say Hn? I mean that is such an Uchiha thing! I mean even I-," she trailed off.**

"**What?" I asked her.**

"**Nothing," she replied. I looked at her face & sadness was written across it.**

"**Come on," Katsuo said. In an hour everyone had taken down the camp (I didn't get to since I was still sore) & we were heading off. We talked about random stuff here & there.**

"**Holt!" we heard somebody scream from the front of the carriage. The carriage jerked & stopped. "What do you want?" the same voice shouted again.**

"**We have come here to seek your king & queen," Katsuo replied.**

"**Why have you come here to seek them?" the voice shouted gain. All I could tell was that it was a male's voice.**

"**We have somebody that is family to them that they sent to get us," Katsuo said. Shinju slightly shifted & looked out the window. She gasped when she saw who ever it was.**

"**Kankuro-kun let us through!" she yelled.**

"**Shinju-chan!" the guy named Kankuro exclaimed.**

"**Can we go by now?" she asked him.**

"**Of course," he said. "Can I come with you? I sorta got bucked off my horse on the way to the castle," he added.**

"**Yeah, you can get on top or come in here," she said. I took my chance & I climbed through the hole at the top of the carriage & sat on top. **

"**Hey Kankuro!" I yelled from up on top.**

"**Oh, hello Sakura-chan. How long has it been?" he asked.**

"**Too long I would say," I said to him.**

"**Aye, I agree with that," he said. Kankuro used to visit the village I was living in to make sure my siblings & I were getting enough food & stuff. I had been thankful for him. Unfortunately he had stopped visiting. **

"**So, are you going to get in or not?" I asked.**

"**Aye, I am getting in," he said. He walked over to the door & got in. We started on our journey again. I stayed on top just to have some fun.**

"**Be careful up there Sakura-chan, we don't want you to get hurt again," Hinata said with worry in her voice.**

"**I will be fine Hinata-chan," I told her.**

"**How did you get the Hyuga heiress here?" Kankuro asked.**

"**WHAT!?" Hinata screamed looking at him. Her face went red.**

"**How did you know she is the Hyuga heiress?" I asked.**

"**Oh, I know who a lot of your old friends were, most of them used to be Lords & Ladies," Kankuro said.**

"**Ah, so that would be why Hiashi always looked at me like I was a ghost coming to haunt him or something," I said aloud.**

"**He should," Kankuro said.**

"**Why?" I asked him.**

"**He knew that Orochimaru and his men were coming & what did he do? He ran with his family," Kankuro said.**

"**I don't blame him. I mean didn't almost all the nobles either get killed or ran?" I asked.**

"**Hai, almost all of them did one of those. There were a few who didn't get killed or run, am I correct Yasu?" Kankuro said.**

"**Hai," he said. I then remembered something. **_Yasu was always in Father's meetings. Wait, he was a noble's son but he stayed to protect us & now he is in the resistance? I can't believe I forgot about that._

"**Yasu was one Father's noble's son!" I blurted out. I then put my hand over my mouth & I knew that a blush was creeping across my face.**

"**Yes, he was one of Father's noble's son," Katsuo said with a smirk on his face. So, just for the fun of it I hit him across the head. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.**

"**That was for you, did you think it was for Yasu?" I asked him.**

"**Whatever," he said. "Hey Sakura-chan," he said.**

"**Yes," I said.**

"**Get in the carriage, have Kankuro get on top," he said.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**You need to be in the carriage when we arrive at the castle," he said. I then went & got in the carriage & Kankuro went on top. **

"**So, Shinju-chan, how do you know Kankuro-kun so well?" I asked her.**

"**Well… um… you… well… um… you… see… I… um… he is…. um…. well… um… he is the son…. He is the son of one of the nobles &… we, um…," Shinju said. I never knew her to be like this.**

"**Spit it out already," I said.**

"**He is the son of one of my Father's nobles & we are to be wed because he asked me to marry him," she said.**

"**That is so cute!" I screamed.**

"…**," was her response. **_**Not much of response.**_

_I thought I got rid of you!_

_**Nope, I am still here & here to stay.**_

_Can't you go bother somebody else?_

_**Nope, I am YOUR inner not somebody else's.**_

_Whatever just leave me alone._

_**K.**_

"**Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Hinata asked me.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**You were out of it for awhile," Shinju said.**

"**Hn," I said.**

"**DON'T. SAY. THAT. AGAIN," she said.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Just don't say it again," she said. It was bout another hour before we heard any noise from outside.**

"**Shinju-chan, please come out here!" Kankuro called. **

"**Hai!" she said back climbing up through the hole.**

"**Not cool," I mumbled under my breath.**

"**Why is that Sake?" my sister, Kasha, asked.**

"**She gets to go no top," I said.**

"**Stop being a baby," Shinju said getting back in.**

"**How long until we get there?" I asked.**

"**We will be there within thirty minutes," she said.**

"**Yay!" I exclaimed jumping up & down in the tiny space. I felt the carriage stop because I flew into Shinju again.**

"**Ow," she said again.**

"**Gomensai," I said getting off of her & into my own seat.**

"**That was your fault," she said.**

"**I know," I said to her.**

"**Now, if you wouldn't mine not screaming & jumping up & down it would be nice," Katsuo said, the door opened. He was on the ground looking at us.**

"**K," I said.**

"**Good," he said leaving. He closed the door & we were on our way again. I fell asleep & in what seemed like a minute I felt somebody shake me.**

"**Sakura-chan, we are at the gate of the castle," Shinju said. I woke-up at that statement & I looked out the window. We were at the gate of a castle. We soon started moving & I could see the courtyard. The courtyard looked beautiful. I could see a cherry blossom tree. It was so pretty I just wanted to go & be under it. I then remembered something.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Sasuke-kun!" a 6 year old me called out. I was running to the cherry blossom tree & a 7 year old Sasuke.**_

"_**Hai," he said looking at me.**_

"_**Where have you been?" I asked him.**_

"_**Here, why?" he asked.**_

"_**I have been looking for you!" I exclaimed.**_

"_**Oh, well I have been down here," he said.**_

"_**Why?" I asked.**_

"_**I felt like being down here," he said.**_

"_**Well, we are leaving tomorrow," I told him. He looked at me & I could tell he already knew that.**_

"_**I know, I am going to be coming in a month," he said. I hugged him happy we didn't have to be away from each other very long. He hugged me back.**_

"_**Sakura-chan, I will always be there for you," he whispered into my ear.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"**Sakura-chan," my brother said opening the door. He had his palm held out. I took it & got out of the carriage. I looked around & saw servants standing around. **

"**Sakura!" a grown woman yelled running towards me & gave me a hug. It took me a second but then I realized that this was the queen of Hi-Kari:** **Mikoto Uchiha. She looked the same age she had been when I was six. **

"**Hello, Mikoto-san," I said.**

"**Sakura-chan, you can call me Okā-san," she said to me. She then let go & she said "come Sakura, you need to rest." I nodded my head & followed her. She showed me to a room that looked familiar. "This is the room you always used to stay in when you came here. It is right next to Sasuke's room," she said going back to the door. She left & I looked for the bathing room. The bath already had warm water in it so I took my dress& everything off & got in. It felt so good. I saw a glass bottle of soap which is what I was used to. I grabbed the bottle I put some soap in my hands & put it all over my body. It was pleasant. I heard a knock on my door.**

"**I you are a girl you may come in," I said. I heard the door open & somebody walking to the door to the bath. A maid opened the door.**

"**Ma'am, there are a few guys here to put your luggage in the room, may they come in?" she asked.**

"**As long as you keep the door shut," I told her.**

"**Hai," she said leaving. I heard her direct them to do whatever & then some of them left. I then heard some other maids talking about stuff & moving around & then they left. I got out of the bath & grabbed the long piece of linen next to the bath & dried off. I went into the main part & looked around. I saw that the trunks were gone. I looked in the wardrobe & there was all of my dresses, skirts, & other stuff. I took out a nice pink, free-flowing dress & put it on along with my undergarments. I grabbed a pair of shoes that matched the dress. The leaves touched the ground as I walked but that was ok. I went back out into the courtyard & walked around. I went & sat under the cherry tree. I leaned against the trunk of the tree & was surprised at how it wasn't rough. I soon fell asleep.**

**A Few Hours Later**

**I woke-up startled. I looked around & saw that I was still in the courtyard. I wasn't sore though. **_**Smart move, falling asleep under a tree.**_

_Shutup, I don't want to listen to you._

"**Sakura-chan?" a guy said from behind me. I looked around, & there in front of me was a man who looked quite nice. His hair was nicely spiked in the back while in the front it was a little more flat. He was pretty tall, way taller than me. His onyx eyes had a soft tint to them. I felt lost within them. I forgot about everything in those few seconds. **_**I believe he asked you something.**_

_Oh yeah!_

"**Hai, it is me Sasuke-kun," I said. He walked over to me & picked me & put me in a huge bear hug. I hugged him back, my feet dangling. I was so lost but I was happy. I soon felt tears at my eyes. **_Why at a time like this do I cry?_

"**What is wrong Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him.**

"**Nothing Sasuke-kun, I am just happy to be with you again," I told him. He put me down & we went into the front hall of his castle. I looked around & there was a comfortable looking bench. I pointed to it & we sat down.**

"**So, how have you been?" Sasuke asked me.**

"**Good, how have you been?" I asked him.**

"**Worried," he said.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Because you haven't been where I could visit you at any time," he said.**

"**Oh, why were you so worried? I am nothing now," I said to him.**

"**Sakura never say that again, you are way more than nothing," he said.**

"**How can you be so sure?" I asked him.**

"**I have known you since we were born, how would I not know that for sure?" he asked.**

"**I don't know," I said truthfully.**

"**Well, then don't say that kind of stuff," he said.**

"**Ok," I said.**

"**Well, we have a lot to catch-up on, don't we?" he asked.**

"**Yes we do," I said.**

"**Well, then let's get started," he said. He grabbed my hand & took me to the garden on the roof. Once there, we found a place to sit & we started talking. WE talked for hours & we eventually fell asleep. **

**The Next Morning around 10:00 A.M.**

**I woke up suddenly & looked around. I was on the roof of the castle still. I felt something on top of me & it was a blanket. I tried to get up but I felt something keep me down. I then realized I was laying on something soft. I felt a shirt move when I moved. I was able to partially turn over & looked at the person holding me down. It was Sasuke who was sound asleep. **_**Great, Sasuke is a heavy sleeper!**_

_I know, this happened when we were younger._

_**We are basically stuck here until he wakes-up.**_

_What we? I am me & you are me._

_**Fine, whatever.**_

_I am glad that you agree._

_**Yeah, sure I agree.**_

_Oh my gosh, how did I get stuck with an Inner?_

_**You liked Sasuke so much you needed something to talk to him about.**_

"**Sakura-chan," Sasuke said.**

"**Huh?" I asked him. I turned my head back to see his face.**

"**You can get off," he said.**

"**Oh, what if I don't wan to?" I asked.**

"**You don't have to," he said, a smirk on his face.**

"**Ok," I said leaning my head back on his chest. I soon fell asleep again. I soon fell into a dream that I did not want to.**

_**Dream**_

"_**Sakura-chan, come over here & sit down," my mother called to me from a piece of cloth laid out on the ground in front of a beautiful pond.**_

"_**Ok mommy!" I called to her. I went over to the cloth & sat down. I soon saw Sasuke, Kasha, Katsuo, & my dad come over to us.**_

"_**We need to go," my father said a sad smile on his face.**_

"_**Why?" I asked.**_

"_**Soldiers have come & we are in danger," my father said.**_

"_**Why? I asked him.**_

"_**They wish to take you my dear," my dad said.**_

"_**Why?" I asked. He never did answer my question because just then we heard a scream.**_

"_**WE must be going," my dad said. We started running towards the castle. We went in the huge front doors & that is where we split up. Sasuke, my mother, & I went to my room to hide. My father & brother went to see what was going on exactly while my sister went to tell the maids, servants, & nobles to leave immediately. I was so scared. I started crying but my mom but her hand over my mouth which stopped me from crying anymore. All too soon we heard soldiers outside the door. They broke the door down & came in. I was scared. We were under one of my tables that had a cloth on it but I was so scared because I didn't know if they would find us.**_

"_**Check everywhere, under the tables in everything," one of the guards said. The guard closest to us came over to our table & lifted the cloth up. He threw it on the floor & looked at us. He started putting his hand towards me.**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed scared of him.**_

_**End Dream**_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke-up screaming. Sasuke looked at me with worry in his eyes.**

"**What is wrong?" he asked.**

"**Remember that night that the soldiers stormed the castle & that guard reached for me?" I asked him.**

"**Yes, I remember that," he said. **

"**I was just dreaming of that night & when I screamed I woke-up," I explained to him.**

"**Dang, that would have been a really bad nightmare," he said.**

"**I have been reliving it ever since that day," I told him.**

"**So have I, I have dreams of it almost every time I go to sleep," he said.**

"**I wish… I wish it had never happened," I said.**

"**So do I, Sakura-chan, so do I," he said brining me into a hug.**

"**Why did this happen Sasuke-kun? Why did they come after me? What did I ever do?" I asked him.**

"**I don't know why it happened or why they came after you," he said.**

"**I wish that I could reverse time & make sure it didn't happen," I said.**

"**I have wished that ever since it happened," he said.**

"**Will things ever be good again Sasuke-kun?" I asked him. I looked up ay his face & he smiled at me.**

"**I truly don't know, I have been wishing but I just don't know," he said. I looked up at him & something made my stomach do flips. His eyes were somewhat softer than yesterday. I looked at him & smiled back.**

"**I still love you Sasuke-kun," I said to him.**

"**And I still love you," he said. We smiled at each other. I was so happy. I didn't know what could ruin this moment until-.**

**End of Chapter**

**Well I hoped you liked it & I was so pressed trying to get this done! It felt like it took me forever to get it done when it took a little more than 2 days.**


	3. Orochimaru's Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: After two chapters I still need this *sighs* I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I repeat I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**A/N: Ok I have been a horrible person and have not updated in a while... So sorry my computer was down for a while, and then my keyboard broke... I almost cut off one of my fingers so I couldn't type... And on top of that I had writer's block... So sorry that it took me so long to get this up**

**RECAP-**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke-up screaming. Sasuke looked at me with worry in his eyes.**

"**What is wrong?" he asked.**

"**Remember that night that the soldiers stormed the castle & that guard reached for me?" I asked him.**

"**Yes, I remember that," he said.**

"**I was just dreaming of that night & when I screamed I woke-up," I explained to him.**

"**Dang, that would have been a really bad nightmare," he said.**

"**I have been reliving it ever since that day," I told him.**

"**So have I, I have dreams of it almost every time I go to sleep," he said.**

"**I wish… I wish it had never happened," I said.**

"**So do I, Sakura-chan, so do I," he said brining me into a hug.**

"**Why did this happen Sasuke-kun? Why did they come after me? What did I ever do?" I asked him.**

"**I don't know why it happened or why they came after you," he said.**

"**I wish that I could reverse time & make sure it didn't happen," I said.**

"**I have wished that ever since it happened," he said.**

"**Will things ever be good again Sasuke-kun?" I asked him. I looked up ay his face & he smiled at me.**

"**I truly don't know, I have been wishing but I just don't know," he said. I looked up at him & something made my stomach do flips. His eyes were somewhat softer than yesterday. I looked at him & smiled back.**

"**I still love you Sasuke-kun," I said to him.**

"**And I still love you," he said. We smiled at each other. I was so happy. I didn't know what could ruin this moment until-.**

**END RECAP**

**Sakura's POV**

**I didn't know what could ruin this moment until I saw guards with the colors of Orochimaru. "Sasuke... look who is coming!" I exclaimed pointing to the approaching soldiers. "What are we going to do?"**

"**We will have to get in the castle and we will hide you," Sasuke replied taking me in. He rushed me down stairs and into a room. "Stay here until I come and get you, got it?"**

"**Of course Sasuke, I wouldn't dream of leaving," I replied with a nod. He left, and I stayed in the room. Soon somebody else entered, and when I saw the face I exclaimed, "Shinju! What are you doing in here?" I asked her.**

"**I have some good news... the soldiers were actually the resistance. They are soldiers who took the uniforms form Orochimaru's men and are using them now," she replied, a smile on her face.**

"**Really? May I go see them?" I asked her, receiving a nod.**

"**That is the only reason they are here. They want their princess to lead them, and they are waiting for you to come out and talk to them."**

"**So let me guess you want me to change and then go and see them," I said looking at her. She smiled.**

"**Of course, you couldn't go out looking like that," she replied as she pulled me into my room. She made me change and put perfume on and other things. Then she put me into a beautiful green silk dress that fit tightly. "How do you like it?"**

"**I guess it is ok." She laughed and pulled me out to see my people. In front was a young soldier who looked familiar. It was Yasu!**

"**Hello Princess," Yasu said bowing. I ran and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.**

"**It is nice to see Yasu, how are you?" I pulled away. "Hm... there are many more people in the resistance than I thought."**

"**Yes... most of your subjects are. We have people scattered all over the country so we may protect you and everyone else," he replied taking my hand and leading me forward. **

"**Hello my friends... My subjects.... It is a pleasure and honor to see each and every one of you, and I would like to give my thanks to you for joining me to help wipe out the snake Orochimaru." I said looking at each and every face. "We have a job to finish... We must take out Orochimaru and get him out of power and put my family back onto the throne!" I proclaimed, everyone started to cheer for me. I started to blush because I couldn't believe they were cheering for me. I smiled a huge smile.**

"**Nice speech Sakura-chan," Sasuke said as he came up behind me. He hugged me to himself. "I know we will win as long as you are queen." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.**

"**Thank you for those kind words prince Sasuke," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. I had a huge smile on my face. "So Sasuke-kun... are you going to be with me through the whole thing?" I asked staring in his eyes.**

"**Of course Sakura-chan, I will be there through the whole thing," he replied leaning in. He kissed my lips and I melted in his arms. "Oh Sasuke-kun," I murmured. I felt his lips pull up into a smirk. I kissed him, both of us melting this time.**

"**Oh Sakura-chan, I still love you more than anything else," he told me staring into my eyes. I was staring into his. I hugged him, his soft skin against mine. His sweet flowery scent is intoxicating to me... I wanted more of it. I kissed him more passionately. I was so in love I didn't want the moment to ever end.... But it had to.**

"**Sakura-chan! Get out of here right now!" Shinju yelled as she came in the front doors. I looked at her, asking a question with my eyes. "Everyone! Out! Orochimaru has men coming! Come on get out!" She yelled herding everyone out. I was frozen in shock. "Sakura, go to your room! Sasuke stay here!" She rushed up to me and took me to my room hiding me in a secret panel under the floor that I used when I was younger to hide from my parents. "Stay there," she hissed leaving.**

"**Fine," I mumbled. Once she closed the door I opened the second panel and went down the stairs back to where I could spy on what was going on. I looked through a grate that was on the wall and saw Orochimaru himself along with others marching in.**

"**Greetings Prince Sasuke... Princess Shinju," Orochimaru replied respectfully. I rolled my eyes. He was just acting and everyone knew it. Even his guards knew it.**

"**What do you want Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked him, growling.**

"**I came here to offer my daughter and to see if in exchange Princess Shinju would be offered," he replied pushing his daughter forward. She was pretty plain... looked a lot like her father with the eyes and hair and complexion. I saw the King and Queen enter. The Queen was frantic, but only somebody who knew her would know that... The king was mad... You could tell.**

"**How dare you come here Orochimaru!" the King hissed. "What brings you to my country?"**

"**I came to offer my daughter, and in hopes you will offer Princess Shinju for my son," he replied. I wanted to go and kill him once he said that. I stayed put... If I came out now it would ruin everything...**

"**Never!" the King bellowed, glaring at the serpent Orochimaru.**

"**Why not? Princess Sakura is dead, Sasuke needs a girl to marry and my daughter needs a guy to marry... And vice versa for your other child," Orochimaru said pointing to each of them in turn. **

"**OUT! GET OUT NOW!" the King yelled, scaring the serpent. He and his guards left. I let out a sigh and saw Shinju bound up the stairs to my room. I closed the panel back and waited for her.**

"**Sakura-chan," she said opening the thing. "That was fun," she said helping me out. I looked at her questioning her sanity. "Orochimaru wanted me to marry his son and Sasuke marry his daughter... The same as usual," she replied leading me back down. Sasuke ran to my side once he saw me. **

"**Sorry about that Sakura-chan... he keeps coming back and we never know when he is going to get here," he said kissing me afterwards.**

"**It is ok Sasuke, I understand... Doesn't happen to me though," I said smiling. He laughed at that. I smiled at him. "So now what?" I asked.**

"**We are going upstairs," he said grabbing my hand. He dragged me up the stairs. "We are going back to the garden," he said going higher and higher. I nodded. **

"**Sounds fun," I replied, laughing. We went higher and higher. The view was breath taking... no matter how man times you saw it. We sat back down on the bench, my head on his lap. "Oh... I miss our childhood days."**

"**So do I Sakura-chan... I wish I could have changed so many things...." he replied kissing my hair. "But, at least we are together again," He said pulling me into a ball into his chest. "Oh my sweet Cherry Blossom," he murmured into my ear. I smiled.**

"**Oh my sweet Sasuke-kun," I whispered. "Mine and mine alone," I said a smile on my face. I looked into his eyes. "We shall always be together, promise?"**

"**I promise we shall," he replied pulling me into a kiss. His lips were so sweet and delicious. "Yum," he said laughing. I laughed with him too.**

"**Such a perfect time right now," I said looking at the pink sun set. I cuddled to Sasuke. **

"**Especially with you," he whispered in my ear. I giggled. "Ah... every moment is made perfect when you are with me," he said.**

"**Oh Sasuke," I said blushing. He smirked, that smirk that sent me into a puddle. "Hm..." he said kissing me. My heart beat sped up... I kissed him back passionately. He started kissing me the same way.**

"**Sakura, Sasuke what are you two doing?" the Queen asked form behind us. I pulled away blushing.**

"**Kissing, what did it look like?" Sasuke asked her. I punched his arm. That hadn't been nice. "What?"**

"**Sasuke, Sasuke," his mother said shaking her head. "Get to your room... Both of you," she said. We nodded and I went to my room and him to his. He gave me a kiss before he went in. I walked in and then-**

**--**

**Cliffhanger! I am so evil... Can you guess what happened? If somebody can.... I will update faster... And you will get cookies!**


End file.
